Boys Don't Cry
by Psamathe
Summary: The sequel to 'Friday I'm in Love'. Will Gene and Alex ever sort out their differences and admit how they really feel?
1. Chapter 1

**As promised the sequel to "Friday I'm In Love". I would recommend reading that one first and it can also be found on . I've upped the rating to an M, although there won't be anything too graphic there will be some strong language and adult themes. Hope you enjoy the fic xx. **

It should have been the best of days.

The jury was in, the verdict given and it was a good one. Mark Lewis wouldn't be bothering his wife and daughter for a long, long time. Even so, Alex couldn't help feeling a profound sense of disappointment as she walked out of the court room and into the cool London air. Despite the autumn sunshine everything seemed dull, dingy. In the days before congestion charges, the traffic outside was almost at a standstill, belching out fumes into the still air. Alex sneezed, hoping she wasn't starting a cold.

October 28th 1982. It had been one year, three months and eight days since she'd landed in this godforsaken place… since she'd last seen her daughter. Evan was her one link with her old life but he had essentially ignored her; turning his back when she had approached him. They hadn't actually spoken since she'd broken Mark Lewis' nose, the day that Evan had all but accused her of being in love with her boss. A ridiculous notion. Looking over her shoulder, Alex could see Gene standing just outside the doors, deep in conversation with Mrs Lewis… what was the woman's name? Karen… Carol? No doubt she was expressing her undying gratitude. Feeding his ego. Not that he needed it. Gene Hunt already seemed to think he was God's gift to the female sex. Alex allowed herself a small sigh when she thought back to that Saturday night in his office,

_"Wouldn't have been that bad, you know," he grumbled. _

_"What wouldn't?" Alex asked, even though she was fairly sure that she knew the answer._

_"Spending the night with me."_

_It was all Alex could do to stop laughing out loud. She was a twenty-first century girl and was fairly certain that she knew more about her body and what turned her on than Gene Hunt would ever bother to find out. She had always imagined that sleeping with him would be fun but not earth shattering. Of course the fact she had allowed herself to think about it at all was slightly disturbing. _

_She watched as he put his glass down and placed his hands on the desk either side of her. He leaned in close and suddenly Alex felt it. A twinge in her stomach that suggested she was affected by his proximity, the scent of his aftershave… the man stink._

_"You'd have been screaming," he breathed._

_"Really?" _

_"Begging for more."_

_Alex wanted to cry out Yes! Yes! Yes! But she met his gaze and answered lightly._

_"Bet I wouldn't."_

_Gene drew back and shook his head. _

_"Not falling for that one again, Bolly," he said as he walked away._

Good. It was all good. At least that was what Alex had tried to tell herself in the days and nights that followed. She couldn't afford to form any emotional attachments. Not here. Not when Molly was waiting in that hospital room.

So life went on as normal. They still bickered like and old married couple, got drunk together, still had a friendship of sorts. Alex couldn't explain what was different but there had been a subtle shift in their relationship. Something was missing and she didn't like it.

"Luigi's?" she asked as he joined her on the pavement.

"Going to drive Kate home first."

Kate… that was it. Not Karen or Carol. Alex glanced at the other woman again. Kate Lewis was in her thirties, blonde… although the hint of dark roots made Alex suspect that the colour had come out of a bottle. Definitely attractive. Petite in a way that made Alex feel clumsy and awkward. But the woman's hands were shaking as she lit a cigarette. The bright sunlight accentuated the dark circles under her eyes and the redness that spoke of recent tears. Alex's heart went out to her.

"Go on," she told Gene.

"You sure?"

"I'm a big girl, Guv. I can get home by myself."

"Right… I'll maybe see you later then."

But she wasn't so sure. Deep down Alex knew that Gene wasn't the type of man to take advantage of a lonely, desperate woman, but she knew he'd stay as long as it took to make sure she was okay. There was a nagging doubt though. In the months since Mark Lewis' arrest his wife hadn't exactly been a stranger at Fencurch East. Alex had seen her a few times. Sometimes alone and sometimes with her daughter. She always wanted to speak to Gene… no one else would do.

Alex decided to walk back home, trying to enjoy the late afternoon Sun and the bustle of Londoners seething around her, yet Alex couldn't escape the fact that she was lonely. She remembered a time when she had relished being by herself. What with her career, her child such moments had been few and far between. The quiet time after Molly had gone to bed or before she woke up… when she could be Alex Drake and not a detective inspector, not Molly's mum. Here it was different. She wanted people around her. They were a distraction and stopped her thinking about what might be happening out there in the 'real world'. Perhaps that was why she had made that stupid bet with Gene? In the aftermath Alex had come to realise that he meant more to her than a mere distraction. For a few days she'd had him by her side before it had turned to shit. And it had been her fault… all of it.

Luigi's was heaving that night. Alex had to fight her way to the bar and even then it seemed to take her an age to get served. When Luigi finally got to her she ordered a bottle of the house rubbish and quickly retired to join the rest of her colleagues at the table under the mural. Conversation flowed around her. Ray and Viv arguing about the match on Saturday... Manchester United vs West Ham. Shaz was trying to explain something to Chris who was hanging on every word she said. It made Alex smile. He was doing his best but would never be able to keep up with Shaz's more agile intelligence. Still, he was totally devoted to her and in Alex's opinion that counted for a lot. She couldn't remember ever inspiring that kind of devotion in a man. With her ex-husband it had been the other way around. It had turned out he hadn't given a shit about her. The thought depressed her so much that she fought her way back to the bar for another bottle of wine.

She had almost finished it when she noticed that Gene Hunt had finally arrived. No pushing and shoving for him. The crowd parted before him as he plonked a third bottle on the table.

"You started without me, Bolls."

"I thought you had better things to do."

Mrs Lewis for example, her mind said although luckily the thought didn't make it as far as her mouth. As Gene poured for them both, Alex was becoming aware that she'd had rather a lot to drink already and should probably stop and go to bed.

"You know what she wants, don't you?" she said. Alex attempted to lean closer to Gene but misjudged the distance and found herself pressed up against him. He didn't seem to mind though and shifted his arm so that it was stretched out along the back of her chair.

"Who?" he asked.

"Kate."

"Kate?"

"She wants a new Daddy for little Emma."

Alex made an attempt to grab the bottle but missed.

"I think you've had enough," Gene said, moving it out of her reach. Not to be defeated, Alex picked up Shaz's port and lemon and drank that instead.

"She's taking advantage of you. I just hope she knows what she's letting herself in for, that's all."

"What are you blithering on about woman?"

For some reason Alex found that incredibly funny. It all made perfect sense in her head but so did most things after two bottle of wine. She leaned closer to him, trying to speak quietly but her voice was no longer under her control.

"You couldn't find a G spot unless it was wearing a Man U shirt!" she shouted.

Gene's reaction was immediate. He shot to his feet and Alex was hard pushed to maintain her seat without his bulk holding her upright.

"Are you accusing me of supporting United!"

"The Guv's a City man… always has been," Chris said.

"No love it's an erogen…" Shaz began but stopped abruptly and turned a delicate shade of pink.

But Alex's attention had been diverted back to the wine. She managed to grasp the bottle and pour herself another glass but before she could drink it she felt a hand on her elbow.

"Come on, Bolls, time for you to go upstairs." Gene said. "Up you get."

"Piss off."

She tried to shake herself free but coupled with trying to finish the wine in her glass the attempt wasn't very successful. Alex tripped and almost fell, would have done if Gene hadn't caught her. She giggled into his shirt. Suddenly she felt very, very tired. His body was warm, comfortable. A girl could quite easily fall asleep being held by this man. In fact, right now, that seemed like an excellent idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex Drake opened her eyes, blinking against the bright sunlight streaming through the open blinds. She couldn't recall much of the previous night, but what she remembered made her blush to the roots of her hair. There had been wine… lots and lots of wine.

It was almost nine and Alex knew that she couldn't afford to lie there much longer. The last thing she wanted was for someone from the Station to come looking for her. She didn't want anyone to see her… not like this. So slowly, carefully, Alex staggered to her feet and stumbled towards the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she sadly realised that there wasn't much she could do to make herself presentable. A thick layer of make up would only draw attention to the fact that she looked like shit. No, she would just have to man up and try to ignore the knowing glances, the whispered words. Yes, DI Drake had been pissed again. The men in CID were worse gossips than any woman Alex had ever known. She'd tried very hard to curb her drinking when the other members of the team were around, but last night had been a spectacular failure.

She could hear the laughter even before she got to the door. Unable to help herself, Alex peeped through the window. Ray was standing on a chair, talking in a high pitched voice.

"Guv, Guv catch me, catch me!" he squeaked in a falsetto that would have done Aled Jones proud.

The hilarity reached fever pitch as he wind milled his arms and pretended to faint. Alex stepped back from the glass, leaning against the wall and letting her head drop into her hands as she tried to stop the tears from falling. They didn't understand … couldn't possibly understand and yet she had no choice but to face them.

All conversation stopped as Alex walked in but there was still the occasional snigger as she strode towards her desk… and then stopped. There were roses. A dozen orange roses in a vase. She looked over her shoulder but her colleagues were all pretending to interested in their paperwork.

"Who did this?" she asked.

Her voice was quiet, dangerous. This was deliberate… a well reasoned attempt to humiliate her. Alex didn't need this. Not now.

"Who did this?" she repeated, her voice rising in pitch and volume.

"They were there when we got in, Ma'am," Shaz said. "The Guv gets in early…?"

"Right."

She snatched up the flowers and marched to the office. The door was shut, but Alex didn't care. She was hurt. She was upset.

"Yes. Hello. What?" Gene looked up from his first scotch of the day.

Alex slammed the door behind her.

"What the bloody hell….?

"You bastard," she hissed before hurling the flowers at him… vase and all. "I don't need this! It's hard enough being here without you taking the piss."

He ducked, but not quire quickly enough to stop himself getting showered in water and rose petals.

"In what hippy shit world would I waste good beer money on buying some stupid tart flowers?" he demanded.

"I don't care!" she screamed back at him before turning on her heel and walking out. She had no idea where she was going but Alex knew that she couldn't stay here… not today.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gene was confused… hardly a new experience where DI Drake was concerned. Most women he knew would be overjoyed to receive flowers but, as he'd just been forcefully reminded, Alex Drake wasn't just any woman. He should have expected something like this, he realised. She'd been well out of it the previous night. So much so that he doubted she had any memory of the evening they'd spent in Luigi's. She'd actually been crying as he'd helped her up the stairs to her flat. It had been difficult to work out exactly what she had brought on her tears but he suspected it had something to do with her little girl… the one she never saw, never spoke about. He'd heard her mumble a name. What had it been? Dolly?

Although he'd been happy enough to dump her on the sofa and make a fast exit, Gene now wondered if he shouldn't have stayed. Perhaps Alex had needed him? Then he told himself to stop being daft. She'd informed him time and time again that she didn't want his help. Pushed him away more times than he cared to remember.

He was curious though. If Alex did have a secret admirer then he wanted to know who it was. Of course his interest was purely professional. Nothing more. Shaking the water from his suit, Gene got to his feet and stepped into the outer office.

"Right… which one of you twats thought it would be a good idea to provide DI Drake with floral arrangements?"

No one answered. No one moved. Gene looked around, his eyes falling on Shaz. She blushed. Gene pointed to his office and the young woman scuttled inside.

"I thought they would cheer her up Guv," she explained as he shut the door.

"Why?"

"She seemed so sad last night and I thought…"

"You thought? I don't pay you to think, Granger!"

But Shaz looked up and met his glare defiantly.

"I thought it would be okay… especially if she supposed they came from you."

"What?"

"I saw you last night. Carrying her up the stairs like that… It was really sweet."

Sweet! There was nothing sweet about carting a pissed up bird back to her flat. Drake was almost as tall as he was. He'd nearly given himself a hernia.

"I think she likes you too, Guv."

This was all getting too much. Gene sat down and poured himself a second… very large scotch.

"Guv…?"

"Just buggar off Shaz and next time keep your thoughts to yourself."

But Gene was in a contemplative mood as he sipped his drink. She noticed things did Shaz and he wasn't as quick to dismiss her opinion as he'd have her believe. Alex Drake was probably the barmiest bird he'd ever met but she'd never thrown anything before. If he'd really pissed her off she would have just punched him. No, he couldn't work it out.

When his phone rang it was a welcome distraction. Gene picked it up hoping for an excuse to take the Quattro out for a spin but he was only slightly disappointed to hear a child's voice.

"Hello Emma."

It was difficult to keep the smile off his face as he listened to her stumble over her words.

"Would I like to come to your birthday party?"

A kid's birthday party… jelly and ice cream… no booze… it wasn't his idea of fun. The trial was over. There was really no reason to keep in touch with the family. Gene wasn't such a bastard that he could let the little girl down yet something Alex had said in the midst of her drunken ramblings nagged at the back of his mind.

"Does your mum mind? … What? … It was mummy's idea?"

There was something not quite right about that. He cast his mind back over the past few months, thinking about Kate Lewis. She wasn't a bad looking bird, he reasoned. And she liked him. He wasn't that clueless that he hadn't noticed. The fact she had a kid didn't bother him as much a he expected. Having strenuously avoided fatherhood during his married years, Gene had recently been wondering what being a dad would be like. He blamed bloody Jackie Queen for putting the idea into his head.

Then he looked at the mess of flowers and glass on the floor of his office. Gene always prided himself on being where he was needed and he had the feeling that there was someone else who required his presence.

"Can I talk to mummy?" he asked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was dark when Alex walked down the road back towards Luigi's. A shopping bag dangled from her hand, even retail therapy had failed her today. It seemed like she had nothing left here, no way of getting home... She pulled her jacket more tightly around her shoulders but it did little to keep out the October chill. Her anger had faded long since, leaving her feeling nothing but a profound sense of humiliation. She would have to apologise to Gene but it would wait until the morning. Right now she wanted nothing more than a hot bath and her bed.

Alex didn't go into the restaurant. Avoiding her colleagues seemed to be the best way to circumvent another embarrassing incident. She climbed the stairs slowly, weary beyond words. So much so that it took her a couple of moments to realise that something about her flat was decidedly different. Alex looked around her, suddenly finding a reason to smile. Candles softly illuminated the room and the bottle of champagne chilling on the table set for two. She could smell something savoury and a quick look in the oven told here there was a shepherd's pie for dinner. Alex heard footsteps and turned to greet the man who was suddenly looking more nervous that she had ever seen him

"Shaz thought you could do with cheering up a bit," Gene muttered, staring down at his feet.

Looking at him, Alex realised that he'd gone to the effort of putting on a new suit and a clean white shirt. She let her hand rest on his cheek, feeling the trace of stubble beneath her fingers. He hadn't shaved, though. Not that Alex minded, she quite liked it when he looked slightly scruffy.

He raised his head, meeting her eyes for the first time.

"If you tell anyone about this I'll…" he began.

But Alex didn't let him finish his sentence. She closed the distance between them, pressing her lips briefly against his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Because I really needed a friend today."

"Is that what I am, Bols?"

"Of course."

He turned away suddenly, busying himself with the champagne. She took the glass he held out to her and raised it in toast,

"To friendship," she offered.

"Friendship," he agreed.

Then, for no reason that she could fathom, Alex burst into tears.

"Shit," Gene swore as he hastily put down his glass so that he could place an awkward arm about her shoulders.

"I don't know why I'm crying," she sobbed, turning her face away, not wanting him to see her tears.

"Coz you're a soppy cow?"

"Yes… yes that's probably it."

She did feel stupid. Here was Gene, being nice for once in his life and she was crying her eyes out.

"You'll feel better after a proper meal. Not that rabbit food you keep ordering from Luigi. Your arse is in danger of becoming skinny."

Alex knew that she'd lost a bit of weight, but she didn't think it had been enough for Gene to have noticed. Then again, given the amount of time he spent staring at her arse… she pulled herself free of him.

"I'm sorry if I'm not attractive enough for you Gene."

"What? Don't be daft, woman."

Gene looked genuinely confused. Alex took a deep breath. She really needed to stop being angry at him. He was here. He'd made her dinner.

"Sorry… I'm sorry."

"Come 'ere," he said, drawing her back into his embrace.

This time Alex hugged him properly, burying her face in his chest. It was a while before he spoke again, seeming content to stand there and hold her, stroking her hair.

"You know what?" he whispered eventually, "Sometimes I fancy your brains more than your bum."

When his hand slipped down her back and rested briefly on her arse, Alex realised that she didn't mind at all.


	3. Chapter 3

He was on the bloody sofa again. Gene flung his arm across his eyes as he tried to block out the early morning sun. It was Saturday; a day when he should have been allowed to sleep until noon before staggering to the nearest pub for a fry up and a pint. As far as Gene was concerned no one in their right mind should be awake before ten thirty on their day off.

"Good morning!"

The front door banged open and Gene buried his head under the pillow in a futile attempt to block out Alex's unnaturally cheerful voice. What he really wanted was a mug of tea and his morning hit of nicotine but these simple pleasures were to be denied. There was the distinct smell of coffee in the air and Gene knew that Alex would throw him out on his arse if he dared smoke in the flat.

In the time he'd been divorced, Gene had managed to forget what living with a woman was like. Completely baffling didn't adequately describe his level of confusion. If he were honest with himself, Gene couldn't understand why he hadn't buggered off when he'd had the chance.

"It's a lovely day!"

Gene poked his head out to glare at her only to be faced by the sight of Alex wearing sweat pants and a vest top. Her hair was tied back, a sheen of sweat on her skin. Once again he was torn between wanting to shout at her and the need to shag her senseless. He couldn't work out why she was so happy. Not after yesterday's tears.

"You're in a good mood," he pointed out.

"Yes …yes I am." Alex treated him to her brightest smile before announcing, "I'm going to take a shower."

As he listened to the faint sounds of Alex singing, Gene wondered if he hadn't got this all wrong. Was there really any harm in spinning this out a few hours longer? As he had once admitted to Alex, he was sometimes lonely. He liked the company… and it helped that she was easy on the eyes. An opinion that was reinforced when she appeared wearing leggings and what he recognised as her favourite jumper. It slid off one shoulder, revealing a tantalising glimpse of her bra strap. She pressed a steaming mug into his hands and Gene took a tentative sip. It was tea. Strong and sweet. He could have kissed her.

"I thought maybe we could do something today… I mean if you don't have plans?" she suggested.

There had been Emma's birthday party but after his conversation with Kate, Gene knew that he wouldn't be welcome. He had nothing to look forward to apart from going back to an empty house and a lonely pint.

"I don't," he admitted.

"Good."

"Right."

He looked down at his crumpled shirt. There were streaks of Alex's mascara down the front, not to mention the stains from her tears. Gene kicked his way free of his blankets and reached for his car keys.

"Give me half an hour," he told her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The last thing Alex Drake expected to be doing on a bright Saturday afternoon was to be walking down Picadilly with Gene Hunt at her side. Some parts of London were timeless, she realised as they strolled past Hatcher's bookshop, Burlington Place, Fortnum and Masons. They'd eaten lunch at a pub in Covent Garden. Neither of them was dressed up enough for anyplace posh. In fact Alex was surprised to see Gene in something other than his customary dark suit. The loose blue shirt and jeans suited him though… right down to the cowboy boots he still wore on his feet.

It was a glorious day. Cold but beautiful. The kind of day it made one feel glad to be alive… which was ironic when she thought about it. Sneaking a glance at her companion, Alex wondered exactly what he was thinking. It was impossible to tell. He was wearing his sunglasses and his customary pout was firmly in place.

Green Park was just up ahead and tugging on Gene's arm, Alex pulled him through the gates.

"I used to come here all the time," she said, "at least I will do."

"Never though you were the type to commune with nature, Bols," Gene grumbled.

It was probably nicotine withdrawal that was making him grumpy… on the other hand Alex knew that he didn't like London very much. In the summer the park would be covered in deckchairs but these had long gone. The ground was thick with fallen leaves. Somehow, despite the fact they were in the centre of town, it was quiet here. Sitting down on a nearby bench, Alex turned her face towards the Sun. After a few moments Gene sat down beside her.

"Molly loved art," Alex said. "We used to visit the Royal Academy and then walk through the park together."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes… my little girl. She always wanted ice cream… no matter the weather. Sun, rain, snow… "

"Not much snow in London."

"No… not much."

Alex squeezed her eyes tight shut. She didn't want Gene to see her cry. Not again. He shifted closer to her. She felt the warmth of his hand as it rested on her shoulder.

"Do you want an ice cream then?" he ventured.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"No… but you could get me a hot dog?"

"Right… okay."

She lifted her head to see him striding purposefully back towards the gates and the hot dog vendor just outside. Alex knew that she shouldn't have tried to talk about Molly. Gene couldn't possibly understand… and why should he? As far as she knew he didn't have children, although she suspected his lack of interest in them was feigned.

Despite her resolve, Alex felt a tear trickle down her cheek. This depression was something she was struggling to fight on her own but she didn't think she had any choice. She couldn't go to a doctor or therapist. In fact the only person she could discuss this with was herself. Still, it helped that Gene was with her today. In fact she was so busy staring after him that she totally failed to notice the rather attractive young man who sat down on the bench next to her.

"Lovely day," he said, by way of making conversation.

"I'm sorry?"

He stuck out his hand, "Sorry… I'm John... John Smith."

"Alex," she replied shaking his hand, "and do you spend a lot of time talking to strange women in parks?"

"No, actually, you're the first."

"I'm flattered."

"I just saw you sitting here by yourself and well…"

"Well?"

"You looked lonely."

Alex felt her chest tighten. Crying in front of Gene was one thing, but crying in front of a stranger couldn't be done… no matter how cute he was. And he was most definitely cute. Thick brown hair, melting dark eyes and his voice held just a trace of a Scottish accent. Yet, somehow, he didn't seem as attractive as six foot of blond Manc lion.

"Mr…?"

"John."

"John … I'm very flattered but you see my boyfriend is just over there."

A half truth. Gene was most certainly heading in their direction, whether he cared that she was being chatted up by some other man, Alex couldn't tell. But for now, he was her means of escape from an uncomfortable situation.

"Nice talking to you," she smiled before walking toward Gene as fast as her heels would allow.

"Who's the ponce?" he demanded as soon as she got close enough.

"No idea. Hold my hand."

"What?"

"Hold my hand. I told him you were my boyfriend."

Gene held her hand.

"We could have a quick snog?" he suggested after a few moments.

"Don't want to over do it."

They strolled on in silence. Alex eating her hotdog, Gene smoking, their hands still entwined. Now he'd put the idea in her head though, the thought of kissing him wasn't as abhorrent as she expected it to be. The autumn day was short, however. As the Sun crept towards the horizon, Alex realised that their brief respite was almost over and it was time to go home.

Gene had refused on principle to set foot on an underground train so the Quattro was parked in Russell square. The evening air was chilly and Alex found herself leaning into him as they hurried down Shaftsbury Avenue.

"That's the problem with birds," Gene muttered as he swung his arm over her shoulders. "You're nesh… the lot of you."

"If you were a gentleman you'd give me your coat."

"But I'm not, am I?"

"I don't know… You have your moments. Something must have attracted all those women you keep boasting about."

He seemed a little uncomfortable at her suggestion.

"There haven't been that many, you know," he said quietly. "Not since you came along."

The only response Alex made was to wriggle an arm under his coat, circling his waist, soaking up the warmth he offered. To her surprise she felt Gene briefly press his lips to her forehead, sending a delighted shiver through her body. A quote flashed through her mind.

_'The real lover is the man who can thrill you by kissing your forehead…'_

And Alex strongly suspected that Marilyn Monroe had been right

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Bella… you look beautiful this evening," Luigi smiled as Gene escorted Alex into the restaurant.

Gene wouldn't admit it to her face, but for once he agreed with the Italian. The walk in the cold air had put some colour back into her cheeks.

"Table for two?" Luigi suggested.

It was still early and the restaurant was almost empty but the low lighting and general sense of intimacy suggested that the room would soon fill up with couples in search of a romantic evening meal. Gene glanced at Alex who shrugged. His decision.

"Go on then," he agreed.

Luigi led them to the table in the corner. Gene's favourite. He liked it because it gave him a good view of everything that went on in the restaurant, but he'd always sat there alone… that was until Alex had burst into his life. Since then he had been simultaneously annoyed, confused and entranced by the woman … so much so that most of the time he didn't know how he felt about her. Today had been different, though and Gene was actually more at peace than he had been for a long time. He almost had a smile on his face as he watched Alex frown over the menu. They both knew it off by heart but she always took an age to decide what she wanted to eat. Usually her indecision was a source of annoyance, but this time Gene held his tongue. He didn't want to be the one to shatter their fragile accord. It would end soon enough… he was sure of that.

"I can't decide between the carpaccio and the bruschetta," she sighed when Luigi appeared to take their order.

"Bring both… and a bottle of Chianti. The good stuff mind, not the house rubbish."

"You're spoiling me Mr. Hunt."

"No chance. You'll only eat half and I can finish the rest."

"But you don't like carpaccio."

"Shit."

She had him there. Gene averted his eyes, looking down at his wine glass which was distressingly empty. Trying to distract himself from the embarrassing moment, Gene looked around so he could shout at Luigi but the man was on the phone, arguing with whoever was on the other end of the line. Alex laughed and reached out to touch his hand.

"You're being very sweet… even if this is just an elaborate attempt to get into my knickers."

Gene leaned forward, suddenly sensing that there might be some hope after all. He knew he was probably setting himself up for disappointment but he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Is it working?"

Alex met his gaze. Instead of the expected gentle rejection he saw a flicker of something else in her eyes. She wasn't laughing anymore.

"Maybe," she admitted.

"Good."

He knew better than to press her further. They'd have a nice meal and then, after dessert they could slip back to her place and just maybe …

"Phone for you Mr Hunt."

Luigi's voice cut through Gene's musings.

"Tell them I'm busy," he snapped.

"I try, but they say it urgent. A Mrs. Lewis has been asking for you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Just a warning that this chapter is a bit darker than the rest of the story. Warning for non-consensual situations.**

It looked like a straightforward burglary. Uniform should have been able to deal with it but they had backed away from the hysteric woman who demanded the presence of DCI Hunt. The place was a mess. Alex admitted that much as she looked around the living room.

"I only popped out for a moment, to take Emma to my mother's," Kate Lewis was sobbing despite Gene's awkward attempts to comfort her.

"Did they take anything Mrs. Lewis?" Alex asked.

She felt a certain amount of sympathy towards the woman. To have this happen on top of everything else would be enough to drive the strongest character to tears.

"The silverware, some jewellery… my wedding ring."

"Don't you worry, we'll find the bastards," Gene said.

However, the tone of his voice, the way he had his arm round Mrs Lewis… all of it made Alex feel slightly sick. It was all very familiar. Would he be taking Mrs Lewis out for a walk in the park? An intimate dinner at Luigi's?

"I'm going to take a look outside," she told him, suddenly needing to get some fresh air.

The back garden was somewhat overgrown. Alex guessed that it had been Mr. Lewis who had cut the grass and the box hedge. There was a swing in the middle of the garden and Alex went and sat on it, gently pushing herself back and forth, looking up into the clear sky. The temperature was already well below freezing and the ground hard with frost. The house lights were blazing and Alex could clearly see the broken kitchen window where the thieves had gained access. No footprints underneath though. In fact it was difficult to see what evidence the forensic team would be able to gather.

"Bolly!"

Alex brought the swing to a halt, looking up to see Gene striding towards her.

"This is a crime scene not a bloody playground."

"How's Kate?" she asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"I'm going to stay with her for a bit. Just until forensics are done. But if you want to get yourself off home..."

Gene ran his hand through his hair, suddenly looking weary beyond words. After everything she'd put him through, Alex realised that he didn't need this. What he needed was for her to be professional… whatever the state of their personal relationship.

"I'll get a lift back," she reassured him. "But Gene?"

"What?"

"Be careful. I don't think you should be alone with her."

"Why? You jealous?"

"I'm concerned. There's something not quite right."

Her personal feelings aside, she still didn't think it was a good idea for Gene to stay here.

"She's just a bird."

"I know but… Never mind," she shook her head, unable to put her worries into words.

He seemed to relax then. He'd clearly been preparing himself for an argument but Alex wasn't going to fight him for doing what he clearly thought was his duty. There was no way he would understand her unease.

"Right… see you later. Monday… probably," he went on.

"Monday… yes."

"Or… maybe I'll give you a call tomorrow?"

Alex couldn't help smiling. He had that little boy lost look on his face again. Even though there was no one here to see them, no one to judge, he was clearly nervous.

"Tomorrow," she said. "Call me tomorrow."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was past midnight by the time the forensic team had finished. Even then Gene found himself unable to leave. Kate burst into tears as soon as he suggested it. He could understand that she didn't want to be alone but her mother lived just down the road. There was no reason Gene could fathom why she just didn't spend the night there. But no… she didn't want to leave the house either.

Daft bloody woman.

Gene didn't know what to do. Staying the night wasn't really an option. On the other hand he wasn't entirely sure that it was safe to leave Kate on her own in her present state of mind. She was still very upset. He was starting to wish that Alex was still here. As much as he hated to admit it Gene could have used a dose of her psychology right about now… that and a stiff drink. But getting pissed wasn't going to help so he'd refused the brandy Kate had originally offered and asked for a cup of tea. Like a good little housewife, she'd brought it for him. Setting the tray down on the coffee table and pouring from a proper pot. For a moment she reminded him of his ex-wife… never a good thing. He couldn't help thinking that Alex would have just waved a tea bag in the general direction of some hot water or told him to make it himself.

"Five sugars was it?"

"Yes ta."

Gene watched as Kate ladled the sugar into the bone china cup. He took it from her, holding it before him like a shield.

"Thank you again for staying with me," Kate smiled as she sat next to him on the sofa. She curled her feet up beneath her, leaning towards him. "I was just so scared."

"Got any garibaldis?" Gene asked.

"No."

"Pink wafers?"

"No."

There had been a kids's party here today. What kind of party didn't have pink wafers?

"If you're hungry I could cook something?"

"Hoops?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

Gene tried to drink his tea but it was still too hot. Kate seemed to have shifted closer during their conversation. She was pressed up against him now. Alex's words of caution suddenly seemed more appropriate.

"Look, maybe you should go to bed… get some sleep?" he suggested.

"Bed… that would be nice. I'm not sure I want to sleep though."

"What?"

"I told you, I don't want to be alone, Gene. Not tonight."

Her hand slid on to his thigh and Gene froze, unsure of what was happening here. Unfortunately, Kate seemed to take his silence as consent and the next thing he knew she was kissing him. He jerked away but only succeeded in spilling his tea down his front.

"Shit," he swore. The liquid was scalding.

"Don't worry," Kate whispered, her hands busy with the buttons of his shirt. Gene tried to move backwards but found himself sprawled on his back. Her weight crashed down onto him causing Kate to giggle and Gene to let out a cry of pain as he felt something crack. She kissed him again, her lips moving to his neck… nibbling… biting.

"No… Kate… stop," he gasped.

Gene didn't want this but his body seemed to have other ideas. She rocked against him and he could feel himself hardening at her touch.

"You're so different … so gentle. Not like him. You won't hurt me, will you Gene?"

And that was the problem. If he forced her away he would definitely hurt her and Gene didn't want to do that. He didn't want to have sex with her either but she seemed to be giving him very little choice in the matter. His thoughts automatically returned to Alex but the very notion of her writhing on top of him was enough to make his hips rise of their own accord. Kate grabbed his hand, clamping it to her breast.

"Please…" she begged him

No. He wasn't going to do this. He'd hoped more than anything to be with Alex tonight and he wasn't about to accept any substitutes. Gene snatched his hand back.

The sudden movement distracted Kate for a moment and somehow Gene managed to roll off the sofa, cracking his head on the edge of the coffee table as he went down.

"Gene? Gene?"

He scrambled to his feet, not letting her get close enough to touch him.

"Keep… keep away from me," he gasped.

Gene didn't wait to hear her reply; he just got out of the house as fast as he could. His head hurt, his chest hurt, and his keys… were in his coat pocket which was still slung over the back of the sofa.

"Fuck."

He looked at the house, knowing that there was no way he was going back inside. There was a set of spare keys at home and he could buy another coat. There was a phone box on the corner but he couldn't bring himself to call 999. He'd be a bloody laughing stock. In fact, when he thought about it there was only one person he could trust to come and get him. He didn't want to. For one thing she was probably asleep, for another she would lecture him about his inappropriate behaviour. But Alex wouldn't tell anyone if he asked her not to, which was more than he could say for Ray or Chris. They would both wonder why he hadn't just shagged Kate and had done with it. A few years ago and he might have done just that. The old Gene Hunt hadn't been renowned for saying no.

Alex answered the phone after a couple of rings. She didn't ask any questions, just told him to stay where he was. He couldn't tell whether she was angry or not, but for once he did what she said. Actually it was a relief that he didn't have to go anywhere else. On top of the headache he was starting to feel slightly sick. Fighting to dispel the nausea Gene sat down, drawing up his knees in the close confines of the phone box. The floor was damp and smelt of piss. He could feel it seeping through his trousers but he couldn't bring himself to move. Ironic really. Just a few hours ago he had been accusing Alex of feeling the cold too much and now here he was, already starting to shiver.

There was a thin stream of blood trickling down his face but Gene couldn't be bothered to wipe it away. He was running over events in his head, trying to work out exactly what had happened. It scared him to realise how helpless he'd been. If a woman said no then that was it, he'd back off straight away. Why hadn't the same rule applied?

Before he even dared hope he heard the squeal of tyres and one of the station's pool cars skidded to a halt outside the phone box. Gene only raised his head when the door opened.

"Shit, Gene… what the hell happened?"

"Just take me home, Alex."

He didn't want to explain. It was too embarrassing. She held out a hand to help him up, but Gene ignored her, clambering to his feet by himself. The drive back to his house was made in silence. For once Alex seemed to be respecting his need for personal time and space. It was only when she stopped the car that Gene realised he didn't have his house keys either.

Fuck it. There was no way he was waiting for a locksmith and he had a lot of anger to resolve. He took a few steps back then charged at the door, taking a great deal of satisfaction in the sound of splintering wood as the lock gave way.

"You've just smashed in your own front door!"

"So?"

She just sighed and followed him into the house. The first thing Gene did was pour himself a drink.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Alex ventured. "You might have concussion."

Gene ignored her and drank it anyway. He needed something to drive the chill in his bones, the trembling from his limbs.

"Gene please…"

He closed his eyes, knowing that Alex wouldn't stop until he told her the truth. She'd probably half guessed anyway. Too smart for her own good, that one.

"She wouldn't take no for an answer… satisfied?"

And there it was. She knew how pathetic he'd been. How weak.

"Did you have sex with her?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Alex reached out but her gentle caress seemed to burn his skin. Gene shook off her hand and picked up the whiskey bottle.

"No. I'm going to bed. On me own. No sodding women required!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	5. Chapter 5

Sprawled on his bed, Gene could hear Alex's heels tapping on the tiled floor as she moved about downstairs. He wished that he had never called her, wished that she would just piss off… wished that she would stay with him forever. Gene knew that he was being a bastard. The longer he lay there the stronger the feeling became and no amount of whiskey seemed to help. Eventually he couldn't take it any more, hauled himself out of bed and stomped down the stairs.

Alex had only been in his house an hour and already Gene could feel that something had changed… and it wasn't just the fact that there was now a chair wedged under the broken front door. He glanced into the kitchen and noticed that the washing up had been done. For some reason that pissed him off all over again. He took another pull at his whiskey bottle, working himself up into a fit of righteous indignation. However his anger quickly faded when he marched into the living room and found Alex. Gene smiled at the sight of her, he couldn't help himself. Good God but he was going soft in his old age. Had to be. The daft mare was asleep on his sofa, huddled under her white leather jacket. It was none too warm either. The central heating had switched itself off hours ago.

"Bols… Bolly."

He shook her as gently as he dared.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Come on love, you can't sleep there."

She raised her head.

"Your spare room is full of boxes."

"I know. Couldn't be arsed to unpack."

He helped her to her feet, steering her towards the stairs. Gene had some experience when it came to manoeuvring a sleepy Alex. She may not have been drunk on this occasion but she was exhausted. Come to think of it they both were. Whiskey bottle in one had, Alex in the other, Gene kept his arm about her until they reached the bedroom. As soon as he let go she stopped walking, standing in the middle of the room looking about her. Gene was suddenly very aware that his bedroom probably didn't meet her exacting standards. If he were honest he'd never thought that Alex would ever be here. At least it was relatively dust free, he told himself… and the sheets were clean.

"I'll get you something to sleep in," he muttered, rummaging about in his wardrobe until he found an old Manchester City football shirt. He handed it to her.

"What about you?" Alex asked.

"Doesn't fit me anymore," he replied, deliberately misunderstanding.

"Gene…Don't."

"What?"

"Don't pretend that everything's okay."

She placed her hand on his chest, over his heart. She stroked his hair back from his forehead, her fingers tangling in the strands that were still matted with blood. Very gently Gene pulled her hand away.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Alex folded her arms across her chest, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"You are going to talk to me Gene."

"No I'm not."

And he slammed the bedroom door behind him. It was childish and pathetic but somehow Alex always managed to bring out the worst in him. He hadn't wanted to shout at her again … not tonight. Gene wasn't about to go back and apologise. She'd flutter her eyelashes and he'd be spilling his guts. No. Wasn't going to happen. All he wanted was his whiskey and his cigarettes and… He swore to himself… both of which were still on the bedside table. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? First his keys and now this. He wasn't just going soft, he seemed to be losing his mind.

Gene hadn't been home in a couple of days and he knew there were no back up supplies anywhere in the house. It was Alex's sodding fault. Letting her cry on his shoulder, taking her out and all for what? Deep down, Gene knew that he wouldn't have swapped the day they'd shared for a lake full of Glen Fiddich but he didn't want to believe that right now. He sank down on the sofa, prepared to make the best of it when light footfalls made him raise his head.

And there she was. A vision in light blue holding whiskey and cigarettes. Gene had to admit his shirt looked good on her… especially as it didn't quite hide the tiniest knickers he'd ever seen.

"Thought you might need these," she said.

"Thanks."

He took a swig from the bottle and lit up, taking the smoke deep into his lungs.

"Do you really want to sleep down here?"

Gene shifted uncomfortably, not quite prepared for the way his body was responding to her suggestion… especially after what had happened with Kate. But he wanted Alex. Always had. She was holding out her hand, her invitation clear. He wanted to ask her why, but for once in his life he decided to keep his mouth shut. If this was going to be a pity fuck then he would just take what he wanted and chuck her out afterwards.

Making a decision, Gene stubbed out his cigarette and stood up, taking the hand she offered, twining her fingers with his.

"No talking."

"Wasn't quite what I had in mind."

He nodded, pulling her closer. In her bare feet she was a couple of inches shorter than he was. For some reason that surprised him. When he finally kissed her she tasted of toothpaste.

"Did you use my toothbrush?"

She wound her arms about his waist, her hands slipping under his shirt, splayed against his skin.

"Considering what I'm about to put in my mouth Guv, I didn't think you'd mind."

Gene couldn't help himself. He laughed out loud.

"You know sometimes Drake, I bloody love you."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll make it up to you… promise."

Gene rolled away, flinging his arm over her eyes, leaving Alex feeling somewhat bereft. The kissing had been nice but as soon as he had tried to move things on a little it quickly became apparent that he wasn't in any condition to actually make love to her. Alex refused to think of it as shagging.

Considering the bruises on his chest and the possible concussion it was amazing that he'd even made it up the stairs never mind anything else. She wanted to tell him that it didn't matter, but Alex knew that Gene would never believe her. So she responded the only way she knew how, snuggling up to him as much as she dared. She had yet to discover what Gene Hunt's policy was regarding cuddling.

This was nice, Alex decided. Even without the company the bed was much better than the monstrosity that Luigi had presented her with. The reasons why anyone would have mirrors in their bed didn't really bear thinking about… that and the fact that the mattress made her back ache. This was better. It almost felt like home. Iron bedstead, firm mattress, surprisingly fluffy duvet… which Gene pulled up to cover them both and protect them against the chilly air. She was beginning to understand what a lonely kind of life he led. There was very little personal in this house. Two up, two down and tucked away in a quiet little residential street. Alex suspected that it was an exact replica of the house he'd had in Manchester… Minus the ex-Mrs Hunt of course.

It was odd, she realised, how one's needs and desires changed. Pete had thought he'd been good in bed. Alex had been too young, too naïve to know any different. She had mistakenly believed that it had been her wifely duty to lie there and let him do what he wanted… when he wanted. Sometimes it had been okay but sometimes he had hurt her. Pete had never known the difference.

Seemed like a lifetime ago now.

Pete, with his 'artistic' soul had been a bastard underneath. On the outside, Gene could be a bastard but Alex had yet to peel back all of the layers. Lying next to this strange, complicated, passionate man Alex was starting to understand what she had been missing in her previous relationship. And realised exactly what she would lose if she ever did get home. He was so quiet that at first Alex thought he had drifted off to sleep. Lulled by his warmth, her eyes were closing when he finally started to talk.

"Few years back I'd have done it," he said.

"Done what?"

"Shagged her. Wouldn't have thought anything of it."

Even though she had suspected as much Alex couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed. She'd listened to Sam Tyler's tapes. She knew what kind of man Gene had been.

"So why didn't you?" she asked.

"Figured I was on a promise with another bird. Didn't want to fuck it up."

"This other bird…Was she worth it?"

"Yeah… yeah she was."

And she realised that was probably all he would ever say. He shifted, hissing in pain as he rolled onto his side so that he could spoon her from behind. His hand slid down her body, nimble fingers teasing.

"Gene you don't have to…"

"Want to… otherwise you'll finish the job yourself… Can't have that."

Oh God… he was just too damn good at this. Any further protest died on Alex's lips as she surrendered herself to his touch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The first thing Gene realised when he woke up was that his head hurt and his arse was cold. Then he felt the tickle of hair on his shoulder, the warmth of another's skin against his own and realised that Alex had stolen most of the duvet. She looked so peaceful that he didn't have the heart to wrestle it back from her. Leaving her sleeping, Gene carefully climbed out of the bed and headed towards the shower. His body ached. All things considered, he probably shouldn't have even tried to do anything other than sleep last night. He was bloody lucky that Alex hadn't walked out on him. Still, it hadn't been all bad. At least she knew that he was good with his hands even if certain other parts of his anatomy had failed to live up to expectations. The circumstances had been wrong but the intentions weren't.

And Gene knew that he was going to have to depend on her patience and understanding for a little bit longer. In the cold light of day he realised that he was going to have to go back and face Kate. Although he had a spare set of keys it didn't sit well with him that she had access to his house and his car… especially his car. The first order of the day was to get the Quattro back and he would… as soon as Alex woke up.

Showered and dressed he ventured back into the bedroom. Alex was still buried under the covers.

"Alex, love."

Gene frowned to himself. He'd been calling her that a lot recently. Soft git.

"Oi… sleepy knickers."

Alex's head emerged from under the duvet and she opened one eye.

"Piss off."

Undeterred by her apparent grumpiness and morning breath, Gene dropped a kiss on her mouth.

"Bathroom's all yours. Going out to get some fags."

"And what then?" she asked.

He chose to misinterpret her comment, not wanting to answer her question.

"I want my bloody car back."

A light drizzle fell from the sky as Gene ambled towards the corner shop. London was shit on days like this he decided. Cold… but not enough rain to wet the pavements. So grey that it felt like the whole world was against you. The kind of day when he would have happily have gone into work just to escape the desolation. Today, however, was different. Today he was wondering if Alex might stick around. Curl up next to him on the sofa reading some high brow novel whilst he watched the match. It was a fantasy, but one he couldn't stop thinking about. He was reminded of the first years of his marriage… when he and his wife had more in common than a liking for Roger Whittaker. The walk was clearing his head. Gene knew what he wanted now and he was determined not to make the same mistakes this time. He was lucky enough to have Alex in his bed. If he didn't treat her right then she wouldn't stay there for very long. There were plenty of other blokes who would willingly take his place.

He bought her a toothbrush. He had a choice of flowers, chocolates, wine… but no. For some reason dental hygiene was uppermost in his mind. It was only as he was walking back home that he realised what a twat he was being. One barely acceptable night in the same bed and he was practically moving her in. Was he really that pathetic and desperate? The answer seemed to be yes but Gene couldn't bring himself to care. Gene was starting to realised that, for probably the first time in years, he was actually happy about something.

But his good mood wasn't destined to last. In fact it started to fade as soon as he came into view of his house and realised that there was someone on the step waiting for him.

"What the F…"

Gene picked up his pace, breaking into a jog when he realised the visitor was wrapped in not much more than his black coat, her bare feet poking out from its depths. He crouched down at her side and she looked up at him with large, tear filled eyes.

"Emma love… where's your Mum?"


	7. Chapter 7

Alex knelt down before the little girl, trying her best to sound calm and patient.

"Emma, this is very important. We need to know where your Mummy has gone."

"Mummy went away in the big red car," was all that Emma would say.

She sat on a chair in Gene's kitchen, his coat had been replaced by an old cardigan but she still looked impossibly tiny. Her hands were clutched around the glass of warm milk that Alex had poured for her but she didn't drink.

"Well?" Gene demanded, suddenly appearing at the door of the kitchen. Moving quickly, Alex drew him away. There was no point in upsetting Emma any further. The child was already traumatized.

"I don't think she knows anything."

"That woman's got my car, Bols!" he hissed.

"Shut up about your bloody car. It's not as if she cut off your penis!"

"She dumped her daughter on my doorstep. What kind of woman abandons their child?"

Alex shivered, knowing the answer all too well.

"She's desperate. She doesn't think she has any other choice."

"She's a fruitcake."

"Maybe."

Why she was defending Kate Lewis, Alex didn't know. The woman's behaviour was becoming more and more unbalanced and they needed to find her before she hurt herself… or anyone else. Alex suspected that Gene's apparent obsession with the Quattro also hid that deeper concern. He'd already alerted Fenchurch East to the theft so there was little else they could do right now. Looking at Gene, she knew that he was blaming himself. If anything happened to Kate he would probably crawl into a bottle and not come out again for a long, long time. He was staring at Emma and for a second Alex thought she saw an inexplicable sadness in his eyes. Suddenly aware of her scrutiny Gene quickly turned away, resting both hands on the nearest work surface, his head bowed.

"You were right about one thing," he said.

"What?"

"This was what she wanted, wasn't it? Someone to look after her kid. Shit…I mean… why me, Alex?"

She didn't know what to say. Gene had his faults but never for a moment could she believe that any child wouldn't be safe in his care. On the other hand it was difficult to imagine him reading bedtime stories or pushing a swing in the park but perhaps that was because he'd never had the chance. Alex reached out to him then, her fingers instinctively stroking the muscles at the nape of his neck. Despite their new found intimacy, he tensed at her touch and she immediately drew back.

"Sorry, I thought it would feel good."

"It does... just not used to having a bird about the place."

His haunted expression almost broke her heart. Gene Hunt wasn't used to accepting physical comfort from anyone. He certainly wouldn't ask for it. Even here, in the privacy of his own home, he probably thought he was showing some kind of weakness. Disappointed, Alex let the mask of professionalism drop once more.

"Look, didn't Mrs. Lewis say that her mother lived close by?"

"Yeah… yeah she does."

"Guv?"

He sighed, and closed his eyes.

"I might have met her… once. Or twice."

"She took you to meet her mother?"

"It weren't like that. I just dropped her off there a couple of times."

His naiveté was quite astounding. Alex had always suspected that he knew nothing about women and now she was quite sure of it.

"Okay… well there's a chance she might know where her daughter has gone."

Gene nodded. Taking his silence as assent, Alex held out her hand to the child,

"Come on Emma, were going to visit your Gran."

But the child ignored Alex completely. In the end Gene had to pick her up, wincing as he did so. The little girl nestled in his arms, as if that was the most natural place in the world for her to be. And Alex was suddenly transported to another time, two lifetimes ago, when Gene Hunt had taken another little girl's hand and made her feel safe. It suddenly seemed like a terrible thing that he had no children of his own.

"What's up with you?" he demanded abruptly.

Alex wiped away the tear that threatened to trickle down her face.

"Nothing…," she said, "I'll drive, shall I?"

"No you f…"

"Gene!"

Alex cut him off, making a frantic gesture towards Emma. His language definitely wasn't suitable for young ears. The little girl had buried her face in Gene's shoulder as soon as the shouting started and he seemed to sense that they were upsetting the child.

"Fine," he hissed, "You can drive."

They found the place easily enough. Emma perked up as soon as she recognised her grandmother's house and Gene had to stop her from bolting out of the car and across the road. He held onto the little girl's hand, making sure they looked both ways before stepping off of the pavement. Despite the circumstances, Alex found herself fighting back a smile. She remembered a story Sam Tyler had told and was suddenly picturing Gene Hunt dressed as a squirrel. She did her best to control herself, however, when they finally came face to face with Emma's grandmother. The woman didn't seem at all happy to see her granddaughter. She returned the little girl's hug but only for a moment before sending her into the house. A tall, angular woman, grey hair scraped back from her face… for some reason Alex didn't think that she was surprised to see them. Automatically, Alex reached for her badge, only to remember that Emma's grandmother already knew Gene.

"Where is she then?" the woman demanded.

"We were hoping that you might be able to tell us," Alex said.

The woman glared. She clearly didn't think much of the fact that they were police officers.

"After what that bastard of a husband did to her… and you lot weren't any help. I must have called you twenty times… "

Alex did her best to close her ears to the accusation. Getting into an argument regarding the rights and wrongs of the action they had or hadn't taken wouldn't help.

"We need to find your daughter," Gene said.

"I don't know where she is."

"Fine… we'll be moving along then. We'll give you a call when we scrape her corpse off the pavement."

He walked away in what Alex suspected was a calculated move, leaving her to try a more considered approach.

"Is there's anything you can tell us… anything at all? Any places that she loves? Anywhere that you might have taken her?"

The woman's expression softened slightly.

"I used to take her across the river, to Box Hill. She loved to run about, pick flowers… Emma does too. She takes after her mum, thank God."

"Thank you. I know this is hard but we will find her. I promise."

She nodded, seemingly cold to Alex's words of assurance. She was protecting herself, already fearing the worst.

Gene was in the driving seat when Alex climbed into the car but she no longer had the energy to argue with him.

"Well?" he demanded.

"She suggested a couple of places we could look,"

"Good. Where?"

"Surrey."

He sniffed his disapproval. No doubt he thought that everyone who lived south of the river was a rich wanker. Still, he didn't argue and seemed happy to vent his frustration on the roads, swearing at the traffic that even on a Sunday morning seemed heavier than it should have been.

"Just you wait until they finish the M25," Alex muttered, half to herself. "And the congestion charges won't help."

"What?"

"Never mind."

They reached Box Hill in less than an hour but the car parks were devoid of anything resembling the bright red Audi. Standing at the viewpoint, looking over Dorking and waiting for Gene to finish his cigarillo, Alex realised that they were probably wasting their time. If Kate had decided to come here and pick the non-existent daisies then there was very little chance that the two of them would find her. They would have to get a team here and search the area properly. The skies had darkened considerably and fat drops off rain were starting to fall. Alex turned her face upwards. There were open spaces in London but it wasn't the same as being here. Even with the rain. All around her people were hurrying away but Alex had the sudden urge to start walking, to feel the wind on her face and the rain in her hair. The only thing that stopped her was the strong arm that flopped across her shoulders. She looked across at Gene, wondering whether he had sensed her desire to flee. But there was no sign of it in his eyes. If anything his expression was one of affection rather than exasperation. He kissed her then, letting her taste the rain on his lips.

"Come on, you," he said.

He used his coat to shelter both of them as they ran back to the car. Despite everything, Alex found herself smiling as she shook the water from her hair. She seriously considered grabbing Gene for another kiss but he had snapped back into work mode and was already reaching for the radio.

"Have you twats found anything yet?"

"Not exactly," Ray's voice replied. He sounded upset, like a little boy who was close to tears but didn't want to cry in front of his dad.

"Why? What happened?" Gene demanded.

"It were terrible."

"Spit it out Raymondo."

"I don't know how to tell you but… Guv… it's the Quattro."


	8. Chapter 8

The Quattro could be repaired at least that's what they told him. Intellectually, Gene knew that she was just a car but somehow he hadn't been able to rationalise that knowledge with the sight of the twisted metal of the front wing. Drake had tried to be sympathetic but it had been clear to him that her thoughts were elsewhere.

That was the problem with women, the just didn't understand. They immediately assumed that a man's car was nothing more than penis extension. After the ex-wife had taken the Cortina in the divorce, Gene had believed that he would never feel the same way about another vehicle… and then the Quattro had caught his eye. She was beautiful, classy, sleek… but just that little bit temperamental… In a way she reminded him of Alex. It had been love at first sight.

The car was salvageable, but he wasn't so sure about the woman who was lying in the adjoining hospital room. Gene let his head rest in his hands. How could doing the right thing have gone so bloody wrong? A few years back and he wouldn't have given a shit about Kate Lewis. He would have been happy to bang up her husband and let her get on with her life. But something had changed… and Gene didn't want to admit that that something was him. It was no wonder his wife had left. He was no longer the man she had married and part of him couldn't help be happy about that. He didn't know when it had started. Back when Tyler had been around he guessed and the process had been completed when Alex Drake had fought her way into his life.

Speaking of which…

"Here," Alex said as she handed him a cup of tea and a packet of Garibaldis. He took a sip, almost smiling when he realised that it had the requisite amount of sugar.

She took a seat next to him, wriggling a little as she tried to make herself comfortable on the orange plastic chair. Gene made a bet with himself as to how long it would take before she started to talk… about thirty seconds as it turned out.

"We both know that you're not going to arrest her."

"She broke the law when she stole my car."

"She needs help not a prison sentence."

"I don't care."

Alex regarded him through narrow, angry eyes before muttering,

"Of course you don't."

He closed his eyes, not wanting to continue the argument when he suspected that she was right. In all honesty, Gene didn't know what he was going to do. Alex was far better at this type of confrontation that he was, but he couldn't send her in there. It had to be him. He had to be the one to end this. They sat in silence, something that Gene hated but didn't know how to break. It was almost a relief when someone finally spoke.

"DCI Hunt?"

He looked up as the doctor approached.

"You can see Mrs Lewis now… "

"Right."

Gene handed his tea to Alex and brushed the biscuit crumbs from his shirt.

He didn't know what to expect when he pushed open the door to the room. Tears? Possibly. An apology? But Kate didn't even look at him. She just stared at the ceiling, lost, unfocussed … and in that moment Gene realised that Alex had been right. He wasn't going to do anything to hurt this tired, broken woman.

"Kate...," he began. No reply. "I … er… I just came to say goodbye. I left Emma with your mum. She's waiting for you."

Still nothing. He waved a hand in front of her face. Whether she was just ignoring him or there was some deeper reason for her apparent catatonia, he couldn't say. There were bruises on her face, scratches from where the shattered glass of the windscreen had marred her skin. At least she had been wearing a seatbelt, he thought somewhat ironically. It had probably saved her life but whether she had wanted that life saved he wasn't certain. From what he could tell there had been no obvious reason for the crash. It could have been a genuine suicide attempt, a cry for help or a bid for his attention. He'd probably never know. At least she was here, where she could get the help she so desperately needed. A small comfort.

"The case is over… we… er … we won't be pressing charges. Just get yourself better, eh?"

He reached out towards her but thought better of it and turned away. It was only as he did so that he saw Alex standing there.

"Anything to add, DI Drake?" Gene snapped, feeling slightly annoyed that she had felt the need to follow him. Sometimes he wondered if she trusted him at all.

"Yes… yes," she said.

Gene nodded and stood back, letting her bend close to the woman in the bed. She kept her voice low but he still managed to make out her words.

"You have a beautiful daughter," Alex whispered, "Don't let her grow up without you."

Shit. There were tears in Alex's eyes. She'd had the same reaction yesterday when they'd been in Hyde Park talking about Molly and her love of ice cream. Awkwardly, aware all the time of the woman who could be watching from the bed, Gene placed his arm around Alex's shoulders. He hugged her slightly as she turned her face towards him.

"Come on, Bols… time to go," he said. "I told Luigi to expect us about eight."

"Luigi?"

"I still owe you a plate of crapaccio."

"It's carpaccio."

"Prefer my version."

He glanced back one more time, wondering if Kate had even noticed. For a second he thought that she looked at him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was very difficult, Gene decided, to have a romantic meal with a bird when Chris and Ray were in the same restaurant. The rest of the team were celebrating the return of the Quattro but Gene wasn't in the mood to watch two grown men try to drink each other under the table. It wasn't as if anyone in the room would be impressed. Shaz had already gone home and there was no woman here who would look twice at Ray. The atmosphere wasn't helped by the fact that Alex was very quiet. She picked at her food, slicing the meat into smaller and smaller pieces instead of putting it in her mouth. Finally, Gene decided that he'd had enough. It was obvious that neither of them really wanted to be here and he signalled to Luigi for the bill.

"Everything alright?" the man asked.

"Yes," Alex smiled "It's just…"

"Been a long day," Gene finished. "Need to get Lady Bols here to bed."

A great yell went up from their colleagues and Gene realised that, despite the noise level in the room, he'd been overheard. Bloody typical. It was enough to make Gene hesitate before offering to walk her upstairs… especially as he could hear Ray making bets as to how quickly he'd be back down again. Twenty minutes seemed to be the favourite… which was something of an insult. Luigi giving them a bottle of champagne was almost the last straw, but Alex just laughed and accepted. The truth was that Gene wasn't really expecting anything from her. Not tonight. Maybe not ever. He hadn't exactly impressed her last time and he wasn't sure he was back in top shagging condition yet. And would she still want him when he was?

They paused on the landing outside of her flat. Gene lent back against the wall as he watched her unlock the door.

"So?" Alex asked. "Do you want to come in? We could open Luigi's champage?"

"Best not. Got to get home… get that door fixed."

Gene trusted her not to push the issue. They were both tired. He was somewhat grumpy and knew that he should really just piss off back home.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

She waited there for a moment before shaking her head and closing the door softly behind her.

It was only as he started back down the stairs that Gene started to question exactly what he was doing. Did he really want to go back to that empty house? True the front door was in need of some repair but was that really a good excuse to turn down a beautiful woman? But if he didn't go back downstairs then everyone would know that he and Alex weren't really professional colleagues anymore… along with all of trouble that would cause. They'd pat him on the back but it would be Alex would suffer all of the accusations of favouritism and worse. He could walk away now and nothing more would be said. Except that his footsteps were slowing.

He stopped.

Sod it. To hell with the lot of them. If Alex wanted him then she was dafter than he'd ever given her credit for. But who was he to argue? She knew what they'd be getting themselves into. Even if they only made each other happy for a little while Gene was damned if he didn't try.

Alex opened the door almost before he knocked. There was a knowing smile on her face which Gene chose to ignore. She stood back, letting him in.

"Did you forget something, Mr Hunt?" she teased.

"Just this."

He kissed her softly, carefully. Encouraged by the way she responded to him, the tiny inarticulate sound she made as her mouth opened beneath his, Gene knew that this was far too good to rush. He pulled back for a moment, taking in her swollen lips, the hitch in her breathing.

"What about your concussion, your ribs…?" she gasped as he slowly undid the buttons on her shirt, kissing the smooth skin as it was revealed to him. He must have hit a particularly sensitive spot because one of her hands suddenly clutched at his arse.

Raising his head, Gene grinned.

"We'll manage. You can go on top. I'll lie back and think of England."


End file.
